SASUHINANARU AMOR FORZADO
by NEKO AISAKA
Summary: HINATA ESTA MUY TISTE POR QUE A PERDIDIO AL AMOR DE SU VIDA. PERO TODO DARA UN GIRO INESPERADO CUANDO SEA OBLIGADA A COMPROMETERSE CON SASUKE UCHJA. PERO UNO NUNCASABE LO QUE LE DESPARA EL DESTINO SASUHINA O NARUHINA


**HINATA ES UNA JOVEN DE UNA GRAN FORTUNA QUE ENTRA EN UNA GRAN DEPRESION AL ENTERARSE DE LA MUERTE DE SU NOVIO. PARA LUGO SER OBLIGADA! A CASARSE CON UN COMPLETO DESCONOCIDO. PERO CON EL TIEMPO PODRA DESCUBRIR QUE NO ES TAN MALO COMO PARESE...**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino al creador del anime… o algo así no se poner bueno ya lo dije.**

**HISTORIA: SASUHINANARU**

**AMOR FORZADO…**

_**CAP 1: UNA DURA REALIDAD.**_

LOS MINUTOS PASABAN LENTOS LO ÚNICO QUE SE PODÍA OÍR ERA EL LLANTO DE UNA FRÁGIL CHICA QUE SE ENCONTRABA EN EL PISO SACANDO TODO SU DOLOR…

EN SUS CLAROS OJOS SE PODÍA NOTAR TODO SU SUFRIMIENTO, EL DOLOR QUE SENTÍA EN ESE MOMENTO QUE NO LOGRABA CONTENER. TODO ESTO HABÍA PASADO TAN RÁPIDO EN UN SEGUNDO VINO A ELLA EL DOLOR LLEVÁNDOSE UN TROZO DE SU ALMA, COMO SI ELLA TAMBIÉN HUBIERA PERDIDO LA VIDA.

DE REPENTE UNA VOZ CONSOLADORA SE ESCUCHO EN MEDIO DE ESE TERRIBLE ESCENARIO –"VENGA A DENTRO SE VA A RESFRIAR SI SIGUE HAY". PERO ESAS PALABRAS NO FUERON ESCUCHADAS, SOLO SEGUÍA EL SILENCIO. MIENTRAS EN LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE ELLA SOLO ESTABA SU MIRADA, SU SONRISA, LA CALIDEZ QUE DESPRENDÍA LA PERSONA QUE MAS AMABA, DE AQUEL CHICO RUBIO QUE SIEMPRE LA LLENABA DE ALEGRÍA, QUE LA HACIA SENTIRSE QUERIDA, ESPECIAL.

SOLO PARA HACERLA LLENARSE CADÁVER MAS DE ESAS DOLOROSAS LAGRIMAS QUE SALÍAN UNA TRAS OTRA DE SUS AHORA HUNDIDOS OJOS TRATANDO DE TOMAR FUERZAS AXIAL COMO SIEMPRE LO ASIA EL, PERO SOLO TUBO LAS SUFICIENTES PARA FORMAS SU MAYOR INTERROGANTE –"P-PORQUE…PORQUE ". EL SOLO PUDO BAJAR LA MIRADA, TRISTE AUN CONFUNDIDO CON LO QUE HABÍA PASADO, EL TAMBIÉN SE HACIA LA MISMA PEGUNTA _¿POR QUÉ? _POR QUE TENIA QUE PASARLE ESO A SU AMIGO, AQUEL QUE SIEMPRE ESTABA FELIZ Y LE BUSCABA UN LADO POSITIVO A TODAS LAS COSAS, ESE QUE HACIA QUE ESA CHICA TOMARA FUERZAS, QUE LA HACIA VERSE TAN BIEN QUE LE LLENABA LA VIDA A SU QUERIDA PRIMA.

ERA TAN DOLOROSO PARA TOSOS, PERO SOBRETODO PARA ELLOS DOS, ELLA POR SER SU NOVIA Y EL POR LA IMPOTENCIA QUE SINTIÓ POR NO PODER SALVARLO HACIÉNDOLO RECORDAR LO OCURRIDO:

_AVÍAN IDO A UNAS MINI VACACIONES, TODOS ESTABAN TAN FELICES, SE ENCONTRABAN EN UN HOTEL, LISTOS PARA IR A ESQUILAR EN UNA DE LAS MONTAÑAS DE AQUEL LUGAR, PERO SIN EMBARGO SOLO FUERON EL Y SU HIPERACTIVO AMIGO YA QUE ELLA SE HABÍA LASTIMADO EL TOBILLO DÍAS ATRÁS EN EL INSTITUTO Y AUN NO SE RECUPERABA –"SEGUROS QUE NO QUIEREN QUE LOS ACOMPAÑE". DIJO MUY DULCE MIENTRAS TRATABA DE LEVANTARSE DEL SILLÓN PERO AL TRATAR DE APOYAR EL PIE SE LE DOBLO CAYENDO ASÍ EN LOS BREZOS DEL RUBIO-"YA TE DIJE QUE TE TIENES QUE QUEDAR A DESCANSAR, FUERON ORDENES DEL DOCTOR ASÍ QUE TU SOLO SIÉNTATE Y DESCANSA SI". DIJO EL MIENTRAS LA VOLVÍA A ACOMODAR EN EL SILLÓN Y LE SONREÍA, ELLA SOLO ASINTIÓ ALGO SONROJADA.-"PERO SI QUIERE ME PUEDO QUEDAR PARA HACERTE COMPAÑÍA". ELLA SOLO NEGÓ SUAVEMENTE.-NO TU DIVIÉRTETE Y-YO ME QUEDARE AQUÍ SI NO QUIERO ARRUINARTE EL VIAJE"_

_TODO ESTO ERA OBSERVADO POR EL CASTAÑO QUE SE ENCONTRABA RECARGADO EN LA PARED ESPERANDO A QUE SU AMIGO TERMINARA DE DESPEDIRSE.-"ESTA BIEN. PERO CON UNA CONDICIÓN". ELLA SOLO SE LE QUEDO VIENDO SIN ENTENDER, MIENTRAS EL SE SONROJABA LEVEMENTE –"QUIERO UN BESO DE DESPEDIDA". ELLA NO PUDO EVITAR SONROJARSE MIENTRAS SONREÍA Y SE CERCABA PARA CUMPLIR LOS DESEOS DE SU NOVIO, ELLOS SE FUERON ACERCANDO LENTAMENTE MIENTRAS SE SONROJABAN, PERO SU ACTO QUEDO A MEDIAS CUANDO LOS INTERRUMPIÓ LA VOZ DE EL CASTAÑO –"ANDANDO NARUTO QUIERO LLEGAR ANTES DE QUE SE DERRITA LA NIEVE". HACIENDO ASÍ QUE ELLOS SE SEPARARAN MIENTRAS QUE EL RUBIO TENIA CARA MOLESTA AL NO DEJARLO TERMINAR CON SU COMETIDO.-"TENIAS QUE INTERRUMPIR JUSTO AHORA NEJI". DIJO AL VER COMO ELLA SE ALEJABA ASIÉNDOLO SENTIRSE INCONFORME.-ANDA NARUTO-KUN SE LES ARA TARDE". EL SOLO PUDO SOLTAR UN SUSPIRO MIENTRAS BAJABA LA CABEZA.-P-PERO HINATA-CHAN. DIJO BASTANTE DECEPCIONADO.-"ANDANDO NARUTO TE ESPERA EN EL AUTO". DIJO EL OTRO CHICO MIENTRAS SALÍA POR LA PUERTA PRINCIPAL.-"SI, SI YA VOY". DIJO EL RUBIO MIENTRAS SOLO PENSABA EN EMPUJAR A SU COMPAÑERO A PIE DE LA MONTAÑA CUANDO LLEGARAN. Y CON ESA MENTALIDAD COMENZÓ A CAMINAR LENTO ASIA LA PUERTA Y CUANDO IBA A TOMAR LA PERILLA PARA IRSE LO DETUVIERON UNOS BRAZOS Y CUANDO DIO LA VUELTA PARA VER DE QUE SE TRATABA SU HABLAR FUE DETENIDO POR UNOS LABIOS QUE SE POSARON EN LOS SUYOS ASIÉNDOLO ASÍ SORPRENDERSE. AL SEPARARSE SOLO VIO UNOS HERMOSOS OJOS CLAROS QUE LO OBSERVABAN CON ALGO DE VERGÜENZA.-"Y-YA TE PUEDES IR Y-YA CUMPLÍ TU CONDICIÓN". EL SOLO SE SONROJO Y ABRIÓ LA PUERTA PARA IRSE.-"GRACIAS SI QUE LO NESECITAVA JEJJEJEJE". IBA DICIENDO MIENTRAS CASI SE CAÍA, SE ENCONTRABA EL LAS NUBES, TROPEZANDO CON TODO ASTA SUBIR AL CARRO, MIENTRAS ELLA SOLO LO VEÍA DIVERTIDA SIN PODER EVITAR UNA RISA, SE VEÍA TAN FELIZ TAN LLENO DE VIDA…._

_VIDA_ FUE LA PALABRA QUE LA SACO SE SUS PENSAMIENTOS LA VIDA ES TAN CORTA NUNCA SABREMOS CUANDO PUEDE EMPEZAR Y CUANDO TERMINARA, LA VIDA ES TAN INJUSTA, SOBRETODO CON ELLA, QUIEN HABÍA SIDO OBEDIENTE, BUENA, GENTIL, SIEMPRE TRATANDO DE COMPLACER A SU PADRE Y PARA QUE SU AMOR SE FIGURA EN ELLA. PERO QUE CASO TENIA, SU PADRE NUNCA LA VERÍA, NO SERIA NUNCA NADEN PARA EL, SIEMPRE SERIA UNA VERGÜENZA Y SU AMOR ESE QUE LA SIA SENTIRSE CON LAS FUERZAS SUFICIENTE PARA ENFRENTAR LOS PROBLEMAS, EL YA NO ESTABA A SU LADO, SE HABÍA IDO PARA NO VOLVER ASÍ ¿QUE CASO TIENE LA VIDA?

AL OBSERVA COMO ELLA SE HUNDÍA CADA VES MAS EN SU DESCONSUELO EL NO PODÍA EVITAR PREOCUPARSE MAS AL VER QUE ENVÉS DE AYUDARLA LA ESTABA ASIENDO MAS DAÑO PERO NO TENIA OTRA OPCIÓN. ELLA LLEVABA DOS SEMANAS ENSERADA EN SU HABITACIÓN SIN QUERER PROBAR ALIMENTO ALGUNO, PARESIA QUE IBA A MORIR QUE PARA SU DESGRACIA ERA EL DESEO DE LA JOVEN YA NO QUERÍA VIVIR SI YA NO ESTARÍA CON SU AMOR. EL SE SENTÍA TAN IMPOTENTE AL VERLA E ESE ESTADO, POR FIN HABÍA LOGRADO QUE SALIERA DE LA CAMA, LA HABÍA LLEVADO AL PARQUE PARA QUE ASÍ SE DISTRAJERA UN POCO Y LO ÚNICO QUE LOGRO FUE QUE ELLA CAYERA TENDIDA AL PISO AL VER A UN NIÑO MUY PARECIDO A SU NOVIO CUANDO SE CONOCIERON EN ESE LUGAR HACE 6 AÑOS.

EL NO SABÍA CUANTO TIEMPO LLEVABAN EN ESE PARQUE, PERO SABIA QUE HABÍA PASADO MUCHO AL NOTAR QUE ESTABAN CUBIERTOS DE LA OSCURIDAD DE LA NOCHE. DE PRONTO RECORDÓ EN AQUELLA PROMESA QUE LE HABÍA ECHO A SU AMIGO ANTES DE VER COMO ERA ARRASTRADO POR LA HELADA NIEVE DE AQUEL LUGAR. A SI QUE SOLO SONRIÓ Y SE DIRIGIÓ DONDE ESTABA SU DECAÍDA PRIMA Y LE DIJO.-"EL SE LO IBA A PEDIR ESTA NOCHE". AL ESCUCHARLO ELLA ABRIÓ SUS OJOS DE PAR EN PAR POR LA IMPRESIÓN.- "L-LO DICE ENSERIO". DIJO ESTA CON UN LEVE BRILLO EN LOS OJOS.- "CLARO POR QUE LE MENTIRÍA". EL SE ARRODILLO PARA QUEDAR A SU ALTURA MIENTRAS ESTA LO MIRABA.- "LE PROMETÍ QUE SE LO DIRÍA Y QUE LE ENTREGARÍA ESTO". EL EXTENDIÓ SU BRAZO TOMANDO A SI LA MANO DE ELLA Y PONIÉNDOLE UN OBJETO Y DESPUÉS SERRÁNDOLE EL PUÑO, ELLA SOLO LO SOLTÓ Y LO ABRIÓ A SI SOLO PARA SOLTAR OTRA LÁGRIMA AL VER EL OBJETO QUE SE ENCONTRABA ENTRE SUS DEDOS.

-"E-ES SU COLLAR". DIJO SORPRENDIDA, YE QUE ERA ESE OBJETO EL BIEN MAS PRECIADO DE SU AMADO, ERA UN COLLAR RECIBIDO POR PARTE DEL PADRE DEL JOVEN CUANDO ERA SOLO UN NIÑO, AQUEL QUE CUIDABA CON SU VIDA Y QUE SEGÚN EL ERA DE BUENA SUERTE YA QUE SABIA QUE PONIÉNDOSELO LA PERSONA A LA QUE AMABA LO CUIDABA DESDE EL CIELO.-G-GRACIAS M-MUCHAS GRACIAS". FUE LO ÚNICO QUE PUDO EXPRESAR DESPUÉS DE UNA LEVE SONRISA. UNOS SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS ELLA SE DISPUSO A PARARSE, Y DESPUÉS DE UNOS INTENTOS LO LOGRO PARA SONREÍR NUEVAMENTE MIENTRAS DECÍA EN UN SUSURRO.- "SIEMPRE ESTARÁS CON MIGO Y SIEMPRE TE LLEVARE EN MI". Y LUEGO DE ESAS PALABREAS SE EMPEZÓ A COLOCAR EL COLOCARSE AQUEL COLLAR PARA LUEGO AVANZAR RUMBO A SU CASA, PERO ESTA VES NO IRÍA A LAMENTARSE SINO A TOMAR FUERZAS PARA SEGUIR ADELANTE YA QUE AHORA SABIA QUE CONTABA CON LA AYUDA DE SU AMOR…

.

.

.

.

.

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI HISTORIA YA SE QUE ESTUVO ALGO CONFUSA CON LO DE LO QUE LE PASO A NARUTO PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN YA SE ACLARARA MAS ADELANTE. ESPERO NO TARDARME CON LA CONTINUACON PERO NO SABRE DECIRLES ASTA CUANDO LA SUBIRA , PERO SOLO QUERO AGRADECERLES QUE SE AYAN TOMADO TIEMPO PARA LEE ESTA HISTORIA**

**¡MUCHSIMAS GRACIAS!**


End file.
